The Kind of Love Your Mom Used to Warn You About
by Chrissy0Chris
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are madly in love, but the world is against them. Match made in heaven or star-crossed?  A songfic based on "911" by Wyclef and Mary J Blige. Told from Mercedes' POV. I don't own the song or the characters. R&R! Lemony goodness to come
1. Chapter 1

I must have sat at the Lima Bean waiting for Sam for about… twenty minutes before I started getting pissed off- and another thirty before I decided to take my ass home. Lo and behold, just as I'm walking to my car, he's hopping out of his. I noticed him right away, but I pretended not to.

"'Cedes!" he called from across the parking lot.

I just shook my head and opened my car door. I was furious. A billion things ran through my head at that moment, but my main thought was _"God, I'm so stupid for thinking we could _actually _work…"_

"Mercedes! Babe!"

He had already caught up to me, and his hand held my wrist gently yet firmly. He'd sprinted to me. I could feel his pulse through his touch. The boy was panting.

"Almost an hour, Sam- I waited for you almost a damn hour-"

"I know, babe, I know, and I am so, so sorry…"

The look in his green eyes was pleading and sincere, but I was far from done being mad. I wanted a damn explanation, but I still waved him off.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"_Mercedes…_"

I stared back at the Lima Bean to avoid looking into his face too long. I knew it would make me forgive him too quickly.

"Can you tell me what the hell prevented you from texting me back, or returning my two calls, to tell me you'd be running late?"

"My phone service got cut off," he sighed, both shame and honesty apparent in his tone, "I had to help my parents out on cash, and I couldn't pay the bill…"

I instantly felt like the bitch of the century.

"Sam, I'm sorry…"

He took my hands in his.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

I brushed his bangs out of his face, my tone softening as our gazes connected.

"Baby, you know I could loan you a little something-"

"No. No no no. No charity," he shook his head, his voice firm.

"It would be a _loan_ and I'm your girlfriend. I know you'd do the same for me."

"I'll be fine, princess. I promise…"

Sam rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes to reassure me, although, it didn't do much. Still I relented.

"Okay, babe… If you're sure you'll be okay."

"I'm sure," he smiled, and kissed me softly.

I couldn't help but smile against his soft, full lips. I had already forgotten that I was ready to smack him ten seconds prior.

He pulled away and asked with a kiss on my forehead, "Do you want to just get our coffee to go? I got my guitar in the car, we can get a move on this rehearsal whenever you're ready."

I shook my head. I knew he'd try to pay for both our drinks, and I couldn't let him, after what he'd just told me. I didn't feel like having that argument again.

"Let's just skip the coffee and get to this song."

I smiled. I couldn't help but do that whenever he was around. Once, he kissed both my dimples and told me my smile was brighter than all the suns and moons of Tatooine. It was sweet, so I just went with it.

Sam followed me back to my place in his car. I missed having him close during the short ride. Though, the wave and wink he'd give me threw my rearview mirror at every few red lights made me giggle.

When we got to my place, and plopped down on the couch, I sighed, "Okay. Let's get to work."

Sam snickered as he removed his guitar from its case.

"I love your work-ethic, baby. Your determination is your sexiest feature…" he cooed with a wink.

I smirked, "My sexiest?"

He replied with a playful grin, "Okay, next to your ass…"

I swatted him on the arm, but couldn't hide my amusement as I laughed.

"You, boy, are a mess. A _hot_ mess."

"Why, thank you, baby. You're pretty hot yourself."

"Work!" I laughed, nudging him.

He laughed down at his guitar.

"Okay, okay! I'm working on it, sheesh!"

I watched him tune it quickly and test the notes. As he perfected the sound of the strings, he spoke.

"You know, I've been practicing the riff at home. I think I got it pretty perfect… And if not…" he looked up at me with a smile, "then you'll just cover it up with your beautiful voice anyway."

I could feel the blood burning in my cheeks as I returned the smile.

"You're too sweet, Sam Evans…"

"I know," he smirked devilishly, "You should reward me by letting me touch your boobs."

"Boy, play the damn song."

With a grin, Sam began to pluck the familiar notes effortlessly. He sang in his soft, sweet voice.

"_If death comes for me tonight, girl… I want you to know that I loved you… And no matter how tough, I wouldn't dare…Only to you I would reveal my tears…" _

His green eyes flashed up at me occasionally as I watched and listened to him serenade me. I almost forgot to come in after the chorus, but I managed to slip in my verse in time.

"_Sometimes it feels like I'm a prisoner… I think I'm trapped here for a while…"_

As I looked into Sam's eyes, I drew on the feelings pounding in my heart for this man… Damn, if I thought I felt my music before… Nothing could compare to what it felt like singing to the one person who knew the depths of heart, and hearing him sing to me.

I crooned on, "_…But every time I look into your eyes, then it's worth the sacrifice! Ooohhh mmmmm…"_ fighting the urge to lean over and kiss him.

He saved me with the bridge.

"_If this is the kind of love that your momma used to warn you about, you're in trouble… You're in real big trouble…." _

As we moved through the song, Sam's sincerity was written on his face. In his own way, he felt the lyrics just as much as I did. Though he didn't show it with crazy-difficult run-ons, he was consumed by it, too. For the very first time since we started dating, I didn't question if he'd leave me for someone thin and dainty, with whom he'd have Nordic-looking children. He loved me. He loved _all _of me. I could see it as he smiled at me.

"That sounded pretty awes-"

I silenced his tongue with mine as it slid down his throat. He shifted his guitar off of his lap, and pulled me to take its place.

He broke the kiss just long enough to ask, "Is this the part where we make out until your parents come home?"

"Yep."

"Okay, good."


	2. Chapter 2

I high-tailed it down the hallway. Sam and I had no classes together in senior year, if you didn't count glee club. Thankfully, our lunch periods overlapped, and that's where I was headed. The cafeteria door had just entered my sightline when an arm hooked around my elbow.

"Me. You. Lunch. Now," Kurt piped in my ear.

I turned to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Well, actually me and-"

He blurted, cutting me off, "I've lost my innocence."

My jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What? Like, you and Blaine-"

He hushed me.

"Shh. Not here. In_ there_."

He crooked his finger at an empty classroom.

"Sure, but we have to find Sam first, though."

Kurt frowned at me, leaning down a bit.

"We can't talk about that around _Sam_. You know I love him, but this is strictly BFF territory. Besides, locker-room talk… Sam tells Finn and things get hella awkward. I don't want anybody who lives with me knowing anything about my sex life."

He shuddered at the thought, folding his arms.

"Finn and Sam barely even speak to each other since the Quinn thing."

"Still, I'd appreciate it if we could keep this between us," Kurt nodded with a pleading look.

"Of course. I won't tell Sam, but I'm supposed to be having lunch with him, Kurt. I can't ditch him."

He scoffed a bit.

"But you can ditch me? 'Cedes, you and I were Thing One and Thing Two a whole year before Sam even transferred to McKinley. This is beyond important."

I understood what Kurt was going through. Well, not really. Sam and I hadn't gone past second base. But I could still grasp that he needed to share the moment with me. As much as I understood his need, and as much I wanted to be there for him, I knew that Sam was expecting me.

"…Kurt, Sam is waiting for me. We always have lunch together."

Kurt rolled his eyes, adjusting his vest.

"Right. Always. You mean, since you started dating. _We_ always had lunch together, Mercedes. Until Sam-"

"Okay, no, Kurt. We always had lunch together until Dalton," I corrected, the heat rising in my cheeks, "But I didn't give you any crap for transferring because I knew you'd be happier."

I didn't like what he was implying, or the way he enunciated Sam's name. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Me transferring to Dalton to protect my safety and you blowing off your best friend for a guy are two totally different things, Mercedes, and I can't believe you would compare the two."

"I'm not blowing you off, Kurt, but I'd be blowing off Sam if I just changed plans on him like that. And Sam's not 'some guy'. He's your friend and my boyfriend."

He sighed, avoiding eye-contact with me.

"I know that, Mercedes. I know. Just…fine. Whatever. We can talk about this later. Enjoy your lunch with Sam," he said insincerely as he turned on his heels and sashayed down the hallway, his nose turned upward.

"Just fucking wonderful…" I sighed to myself, closing my eyes.

"Yep. Damn right you are."

The words were whispered in my ear, followed by a chuckle as strong, familiar arms wrapped around me from behind. I leaned back into Sam, welcoming his comforting embrace, in need of it.

"Baby…" I smiled.

His soft lips kissed my cheek as he rocked me from side to side.

"Hey, beautiful. You and Kurt all right?"

I turned to look at Sam, hoping he hadn't heard the way Kurt was talking about him like he was Yoko Ono.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. He's just… being Kurt. You know what it's like dealing with a diva- If somebody implies the world doesn't revolve around said diva, the shit hits the fan."

"Well, good thing my world revolves around you, then, huh?"

Sam spun me around to face him, hands resting on my waist. His gentle smile caused me to grin from ear to ear.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I thought out loud as my eyes adored his face.

He chuckled softly, raising a hand to stroke my cheek.

"I don't know, but it must have been pretty bad…" his arm slipping around my waist, "Come on, let's get some lunch."

My head rested against his chest as we continued to the cafeteria. I pretended not to notice the puzzled and/or disapproving looks we got. I understood perfectly. He was gorgeous with a rock-hard body, and I was…"Aretha." I didn't get what he saw in me sometimes, either. But I knew that he saw it, and that was all that mattered.

Sam didn't find himself nearly as attractive as everyone else did, but he still noticed the looks. The one time we discussed it, he confessed that he thought it was because he was white and I was black. When I brought to his attention that he and Santana didn't receive any disdainful looks, he reasoned that it was because she would have destroyed the self-esteem of anyone who even thought about opposing her. Though I couldn't say he was wrong, I was sure that it wasn't just our races that made people feel like we were mismatched.

As insecure as the outright disapproval made me feel, I knew I could never let it stop us from being together. Sometimes I _did _feel like Sam was too good for me, which was exactly why I would never let him go. He was perfect and he was mine, and it would stay that way as long as I could help it.

We continued down the hall, the brightest blip on everyone's radar. I felt Sam kiss the top of my head, and I leaned in closer to him, the scent of his body spray soothing me. We didn't release each other until we entered the cafeteria. Sam turned to me.

"I'll find us a table."

"We could just find a table after we get our lunch. It's not too crowded," I shrugged.

Sam looked down at his shoes, "I brought my lunch today…" he added quickly, "It's cheaper."

"Oh…" I said, reading the expression on his face, "I could-"

"Mercedes, it's fine," he said firmly, finally locking eyes with me, "I'll go find us a table. See you in a minute."

With a quick kiss on my forehead, he sped off through the sea of students. I could even see his embarrassment in the way he walked. Feeling helpless, I entered the lunch line, allowing the lunch ladies to spoon whatever they pleased on my tray. My mind was hardly on what I wanted for lunch.

When I sat down across from Sam who was nibbling on a cheese-less bologna sandwich, he looked down at my tray and then at me with a smirk.

"You hate baby corn."

I laughed, "I do. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Is it Kurt?" he asked, taking a sip of the water in his canteen.

I shrugged a bit, replying, "I guess."

Sam frowned sympathetically, "What's going on with you two exactly? What were you fighting about?"

I scoffed, pushing my food around with my spork.

"He was just being a selfish jerk."

Sam looked up from his sandwich, raising an eyebrow, "About you spending time with me?"

"How did you know?" I ask incredulously.

He shrugged, "Just had a feeling. I mean, what else could it be?"

Sighing through my nose, I nodded, "Well, yeah. You pretty much nailed it."

I suddenly felt Sam's hand on top of mine. He leaned over the table, bringing it to his lips.

"Mercedes Jones, you are one of the most selfless people I have ever met. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. If that means spending time with me, then Kurt needs to accept that…and if that means spending more time with Kurt, then _I_ accept that."

"Oh, God, no, Sam- I'm not giving up any of my time with you. That's not going to happen. We see each other at glee club and during lunch. You're either watching Stevie and Stacy or working, which can't be helped. We need our time together."

Sam chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"Okay, okay. I was just saying. Seeing you is the brightest part of my day," he smiled, his green eyes glittering at me with a look of sincerity, "…I love you."

Sam and I had been dating over four months, and that was the first time I heard him speak those words. I never wanted to pressure him into saying them, knowing that Quinn and Santana had used and abused him. I was simply honored that he opened his heart to me after the way they had treated him. Besides, I could feel in his touch and kiss, the way he looked at me, the way he sang to me, that we were more than just some fleeting fling. Still, hearing the words ignited something inside of me.

I replied softly "I love you, too."

I watched a bright smile spread across his face.

"Whew. Really? Because I was starting to think that you were just keeping me around for my James Earl Jones impressions…"

He looked at me with a devilish grin and I reached across the table, ruffling his hair.

"Boy, shut up and eat your sandwich."


	3. Chapter 3

My parents were out on a movie date (Thank God for Tyler Perry), which meant I could shower as long as I wanted without Daddy banging on the door to tell me to save some water for the fishes. I let the steam soak into my pores, and the hot water wash away the stress of the week… Sam's money troubles… My Kurt troubles… All the craziness on the news about Lima Heights. Apparently, some sort of drug-something was happening down there, which ended in gunshots. Even though Santana and I weren't the best of friends, I still worried… But for those glorious thirty minutes I spent in the shower, I wasn't worried about anything. Not even getting all prune-y.

That is, until I heard my phone ring out with "Ring the Alarm". That was the one time I could do without hearing Beyonce's voice. I specifically told ALL my Facebook friends via status update not to disturb me unless it was important. Like, life-or-death important… Or if someone had finally found out if the Chris Brown tour was coming to Ohio.

Normally, I wouldn't have answered, but I then I thought "What if it's Kurt?" If he thought I was ignoring his call, it would be a definite blow to our friendship- a blow that we seriously couldn't take after that last fight. So I pulled on my towel and waddled, dripping, back into my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful…"

The voice on the other end made my heart flutter.

"Sam! You got your phone back on! That's great!"

"I know, babe. I missed talking on the phone with you."

I plopped down on my bed, grinning giddily, replying, "I missed talking to you, too… Sorry I took so long to answer, I was in the shower."

"Oh, it's fine, babe, don't worry about it…wait. So, you're in a towel?"

I could tell by his voice that he was smirking the way he did whenever he got frisky. I chuckled into the phone.

"Yes…"

"Hot… No panties?"

I erupted with laughter, before saying "Bye, Sam…" pretending that his lustful attention didn't make my heart flutter.

"I'm kidding! I'll behave, I promise."

I laid across the bed, grinning, staring up at my ceiling.

"You know, I used to think you were a good boy…"

His voice low and husky, he breathed into the phone, "You know, I was… But you just do something to me, babe."

The tone of his voice made my toes curl up slightly.

"Something like what?"

I arched my eyebrow, biting my lower lip. Before Sam, I used to tell myself I was sexy and fierce and beautiful on a daily basis, but I'm not sure if I ever believed it… When he complimented me, I felt every word of it. Our attraction to one another was undeniable.

"Like… You know, babe…" he fiddled with the words in his head before letting them out as he sometimes did, "You… turn me on. Like, a lot."

The words caused a shiver to spread through me.

"You… you turn me on, too…" I admitted softly.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam asked in a tone that sounded like he was smiling.

"Mmhmm…Of course."

Sam exhaled deeply into the phone, "You know, I'm glad to hear that… Because I'm over here imagining what you look like in that towel…"

I laughed softly, "Sammy…You're breaking your promise…"

"Well, just say the word and I'll keep it PG."

I thought about this for a moment before continuing with a smirk.

"Proceed."

He continued, "I'm also imagining unraveling it off you…"

The blood rushed to my cheeks and burned there.

_Hold up. Are we about to have phone sex?_

Not that I had anything against the idea, it was just unexpected, unprecedented, uncharted territory. Nothing like this had ever come up before. When Sam and I first started dating, he was living in a motel. He didn't have the privacy to get more that PG-13 on the phone with me. And since his family moved into their little apartment, he'd been working his ass off to help with rent, which didn't leave us with much phone time at all before he lost his service.

Sam and I had no time for more than chaste kisses and cuddles in school. I figured we weren't doing it in real life, so what could really be the harm? Though I couldn't exactly say that I had the slightest idea as to how phone sex actually worked…

"Oh?" was the only thing I could think of as a reply.

Sam's voice went back up to its normal pitch.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? I-"

"No, baby, it's fine. Keep going. What else are you thinking about?"

"Oh, well… I…" he eased back into it, though it took some time for his pitch to drop again, "I'm thinking about… kissing you. Your lips… your soft, pretty lips… and then your neck… your chest… your br-breasts…"

My thighs tightened as his words came to life in my imagination. Sam's lips were even softer and sweeter than they appeared. When he moistened them ever so slightly before kissing my lips or neck or hand, it made all the difference. His famous "trouty mouth", as it was known amongst our circle, was like a warm, satin pillow on my skin. Though Sam was insecure about his lips, and peoples' comments didn't really help, everyone but Sam knew that his mouth was one of his most seductive features. I caught even Rachel, who was creepily obsessed with Finn, staring at Sam's lips contemplatively. Quinn recently remarked that she "kind of missed them." (After seeing my death-glare, she ended that conversation quick.) They elicited an ode from Santana, however rude it was. And personally, I knew I LOVED kissing and sucking Sam's gorgeous lips, and could do so for days if he let me. Imagining the feeling of them trailing over my breasts sent a deep pang of arousal between my thighs, and a soft moan from my lips.

Sam spoke softly into the phone, "Do you like the sound of that?"

Though he couldn't see me, I nodded. My words came out as a breathy whisper.

"Mmhmm. Hell yes."

"What if I told you I want to wrap my lips around your nipple and suck on it softly…Would you like the sound of that, too?"

"Sam… God, why are you so sexy?"

My legs squirmed slightly. He moaned heavily on the other end.

"You make me so hot… I just want to kiss you all over your thighs and run my tongue across your- STEVIE, WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK FIRST!"

I heard a small voice say, "It's my room too!"

I could tell Sam had his hand over the phone, but apparently he wasn't covering it well enough, as I could hear him yell.

"Yeah, but I told you wanted some privacy! Jesus Christ!"

"I need my Aqua Man- AHH! IS YOUR PEEPEE OUT? MOMMMM!"

Sam spoke into the phone again, in a hurried, irritated tone.

"Mercedes, I'll call you back."


	4. Chapter 4

The shade of red that Sam turned when he saw me the next day was… this deep raspberry. His cheeks matched his lips. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as we neared each other. He took my hands in his, kissing them softly.

"Baby, I am _so_ sorry about last night."

I shook my head, my laugh in full force. I held his warm cheeks in my hands tenderly.

"Sam, you don't have to apologize for anything."

I kissed the tip of his nose, and he finally allowed himself to laugh.

"I stayed up til one trying to figure out how to explain that one to Stevie."

My eyes widened.

"What did you tell him?"

Sam grimaced slightly.

"…That the toilet seat slammed down on it when I was peeing and I was rubbing it better."

I cracked up, burying my face in his chest as our arms wrapped around one another.

"Aww. Poor pee-pee!"

Sam kissed the top of my head.

"God, please don't call it that. Makes it sound small."

We entered the choir room and sat down beside one another. Sam and I had been out as a couple for three weeks, and glee club seemed to be about the only place in the school we could allow ourselves to be in love without wondering in the back of our minds what people were saying about us.

That's because they didn't hesitate to say it.

As Sam and I walked in hand-in-hand, the stare of curiosity on Santana's perfectly painted-on face was a little too obvious for me to ignore.

"What, Santana?" I asked exasperatedly.

She replied, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I'm sorry, this is just still too weird. It's like Ken getting it on with a Cabbage Patch."

I could feel my nostrils flare along with my temper.

"How about my foot gets it on with your narrow ass?"

Sam, holding me back with his strong arm, replied a bit more calmly. But there was still bile in his voice.

"Why don't you just lay off, Santana? We don't talk about your love-life, no matter how weird and messed-up it may be."

This shut Santana up with a slight pout, but of course, Quinn had to put her two cents in it.

"Santana has a little bit of a point. I mean, it did come out of nowhere and it's going to take some getting used to."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Normally, I was pretty good with biting the bullet. But I had had it, and I was protective over mine and Sam's relationship like it was a newborn baby- fragile and precious.

"Why, Quinn? Because now _both_ your exes are off-limits? It's a shame. We all know how you like to flip-flop. Oh, and prom! Whatever will you do?"

If looks could kill, Quinn would have struck me down with that glare.

"Okay, guys, can we just chill with that?" Finn intervened as he entered, "Sam and Mercedes' relationship is nobody's business but theirs, all right? Let's give them the same respect we give Mike and Tina, or me and Rachel-"

I heard Brittany's voice whisper behind me, "Wait, we respect Rachel?"

He pretended not to hear her, continuing, "Or Puck and Lauren."

Lauren Zizes folded her arms across her chest with a subtle smirk.

"Yeah, bitches best _knows_ not to talk smack on Pizes. That's how you get shanked."

Puck's eyes fixed on her in awe.

"Bear my children."

Rachel quipped in a hushed tone, "Not that the honor is exclusive…"

Quinn snapped, "Watch it, Berry."

Mr. Schuester entered with a look on his face like he wondered exactly what he was walking into. Everyone checked their tempers for the time being. Sam and I took a seat next to each other. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You all right, baby?"

The instant I looked over at him- into his sparkling green eyes and the soft, consoling smile stretched across his lips- a sweet serenity washed over me.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly before sandwiching it between his hands. I could feel the looks, but they didn't phase me in that moment. Nor even the way Kurt had stuck up his nose and turned his head to declare that he wasn't about to defend me.

Mr. Schue enthusiastically clapped his hands together once, signaling that he was about to speak.

"Okay, guys. Who wants to go first with their metaphor assignment?"

Puck's hand shot up in the air, beating out Rachel's by a millisecond.

Mr. Schue nodded to him, "Puck? Whatcha got for us?"

"Just a little slice of 'Cherry Pie'," he replied with a lopsided grin.

Finn rose and made his way to the drum set as Puck reached for his guitar, calling over to him, "Hit it! _She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!_"

Soon everyone was dancing and clapping as we were lost in his stellar performance. Afterwards, Puck offered to explain exactly what the cherry pie was a metaphor for, but Mr. Schue said he could make a special exemption for that part of the assignment. Rachel sprung up to go next, backed by Lauren Zizes and Tina.

She began brightly, "This week, Lauren, Tina and I will be performing Muse's 'Supermassive Black Hole'. The black hole being a metaphor for the way love can sometimes consume you and the world around you."

She winked at Finn and he smiled sheepishly. Before Sam, I would have rolled my eyes. But I got it, so it was kind of cute.

She changed the key to fit her voice, and it sounded great. Naturally. Once again, everyone was dancing out of their seats. It was the same case with Artie's rendition of T-Pain and Travis McCoy's "Left Hand Girl" to which Mike pop-locked. Needless to say, Mr. Schue allowed Artie to skip his explanation, too. Same with Santana and her cover of Beyonce's "Ego".

Mr. Schuester, though obviously impressed with the performances, was flushed with embarrassment by this point. He came to the front of the class.

"Wow! Great job so far you guys, but I think most of these, with the exception of Rachel, Lauren and Tina's, were more _innuendos_- which, don't get me wrong, are still metaphors. But does anyone have anything a little more… not... sexual?"

Sam and I exchanged confirming looks before we raised our hands.

"Mr. Schue," I spoke up, "Me and Sam have something."

Santana shielded the words "_'Ebony and Ivory'_" in a cough behind us. Sam gave her an un-amused glare as he unpacked his guitar.

We exchanged one more affectionate glance at the front of the room and I nodded to Sam that I was ready. He plucked the familiar riff as I took a deep breath, breathing in all the disapproval and negativity, and exhaling it out in a soulful vocalization- exhaling it out in_ love_. Sam looked between me and his guitar as he sang _"If death comes for me tonight, girl…"_

We moved through the song together, dancing around one another to the beat Finn kicked out on the drums. Sam's sparkling green eyes were like a beacon- I could look anywhere around the room, but my eyes always found my way back to his. Though it isn't exactly the happiest of songs- being more about the scary part of being in love- we smiled all the way through it.

I knew we sounded good singing this song, and that the arrangement was perfect for us, but the way our voices wrapped and twisted around one another was… magical. By the time we got to the second chorus, we strayed from the way we had rehearsed it. I never thought I'd see the day where Sam Evans would ad-lib, but that day came. We bobbed and weaved into each other. Sam hit a bit of a run-on toward the end, and I had sung softer and sweeter than I ever thought my powerful voice could to compliment it. It was pure synergy. We had become one. Despite all that haterade everyone was drinking just minutes earlier, I could tell they felt it, too. Even Kurt and Quinn, in spite of themselves.

Sam and I finished with several standing ovations. He took my hand and we took a bow. Even though the others might not have necessarily _liked_ us as a couple, after that display of chemistry, they had no choice but to respect us. I took my place beside Sam with a triumphant smile. That was enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Firstly, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! Please keep them coming! I love to hear from you. Thanks so much for the support. Secondly, I don't own any of the songs used above. They're just awesome. If you wanna look them up, I'll list them below. <strong>

**"Cherry Pie" by Warrant**

**"Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse**

**"Left Hand Girl" by T-Pain ft. Travis McCoy**

**"Ego" by Beyonce**

**"911" Wyclef Jean ft. Mary J. Blige **

**I recommend you listen to all these songs. They're awesome. See you in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's head rested in my lap, like a kitten, and that was how we remained for most of that Saturday afternoon. Apparently, there was a gas leak in the pizza place where he worked, so he got the weekend off… And he wanted to spend every possible second that he could with me. We had just watched half a season of _Firefly_ on Netflix, with my fingers twisting in his silky, blond hair.

Eventually, I chuckled softly, "Sam, no more sci-fi. Please. I can't take anymore."

He laughed, looking up at me with those sparkling green eyes.

"Okay, baby, I'll spare you just this once."

His hand moved up to stroke my cheek as he smiled at me, only to slide back to cradle my head. He pulled me down to meet him in a gentle kiss. I smiled against his soft lips. It bewildered me how Quinn and Santana couldn't appreciate what they had in him…Well, Santana, being a closet lesbian, had somewhat of an excuse. Either way, I was grateful that he was mine.

I clicked out of the Netflix connection and went channel surfing for a good ten minutes.

Sam smirked up at me, "This is soooo much better than _Firefly_."

I playfully flicked his ear.

"Oh shush."

"Ow!" he exclaimed, but he couldn't help but laugh, "This is an abusive relationship."

I replied, "Damn right it is," with a toss of my hair and a chuckle.

"Mmm… Feisty."

I suddenly felt one of my fingertips enveloped between Sam's pillow-soft lips. He nibbled and sucked on it lightly. I looked down at him with a curious smirk and he looked back up at me with that little glint he got in his eyes whenever he was thinking about turning up the heat.

"You know, baby…" he started, kissing up my wrist and forearm, "We don't have to watch any more TV…"

Before I could respond, I was wrapped in Sam's strong arms, with his warm mouth trailing up and down my neck. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, and his stubble bristled against the delicate skin while his lips and tongue massage it. I giggled, giddy from the familiar sensation. My senses came to me soon enough.

I protested, but with a smile, "Sam, my mom is right upstairs…"

I could feel him smile against my skin.

"But she's taking a nap, right?"

"Yeah, but what if she wakes up?"

"We'll only be making out. We'll just pull away…" he did the simper/whine thing in my ear that he knew I couldn't resist, "Come on, baaaabe. I want some Cedes kisses…"

I turned my face into his and kissed him slowly. I'd wanted to taste his mouth just as much as he wanted to taste mine. His arms tightened around me as his lips moved slowly and gently against mine. And when he sucked my bottom lip into his warm mouth, I damn near melted into him.

He eased me onto my back, splaying himself across me as he kissed me more deeply, his hands sliding to the dip of my waist. I was helpless to him… utterly his. If the boy started to take me right there on the couch with my mom upstairs, I would have been powerless. That was what he did to me in those intimate moments. The second his lips touched mine, or my skin, and his hands got to kneading and squeezing my body, I was reduced to horny mush. I was thankful that Sam knew me well enough to know that I wasn't mentally prepared to lose my virginity yet, because if he would have pushed, I would have yielded. But he was far too sweet for that…which made it even harder to resist the urges.

After a soft kiss on my jawbone, Sam cooed against my ear, "You are so beautiful, Mercedes… Do you know that?"

He took my earlobe between his lips and sucked on it, flicking his tongue against it slightly. He slid his fingertips up and down my outer thigh. I was a ball of helpless, moaning hormones. I thought to myself, _'If this is what making out with this boy is like, then making love will…'_ I shut out the thought to keep myself from ripping off his clothes.

You see, when Sam and I got into the intense making out, I had to push half of my mind somewhere else, similar to what the boys were doing with Coach Beiste. I had never been a particularly sexual girl before. I had eyes and used them. But something about Sam Evans just made me crave sex… It was likely the fact that he was gorgeous and I was madly in love with him. The combination of his mouth and hands on my body added a dangerous exponent to that equation.

His lips found mine once more and they locked in a slow, passionate kiss. His tongue danced around inside my mouth. He emitted a low, desperate moan/growl into my mouth, and I whimpered against his lips in turn. Our pelvises weren't pressed flush together, but they were dangerously close. I tried to lull my mind away from the heat of his mouth and the sensation of his gentle yet longing touch…

_'We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union… Damn this boy is fine… Uh… Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domes… Oh! Hands! Hands! Hands on my crotch! Oh, shit, I can't do this…'_

"Sam…" I moaned against his lips.

He withdrew his hand quickly from between my thighs, as though my voice sent a volt of electricity through him.

"Sorry, babe," he said sheepishly with a kiss on my forehead, "I got kinda carried away…"

The look on his face was like that of a scolded puppy. I reached up to stroke his cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, babe. Just not in here."

He flashed me that million-dollar grin.

"I'll try to keep it PG-13… You're just so damn sexy…"

I laughed softly, leaning in for another kiss. But just as our lips touched, the TV, which I'd forgotten was even on, caught my attention.

_"…Shooting in Lima Heights Adjacent…"_

I turned my head toward the TV, frowning slightly. Sam mistook that movement as an invite to go back to kissing and sucking on my neck. I groped for the remote, turning up the volume.

"Hold, on, babe," I halted him, "There was a shooting in Lima Heights."

He frowned.

"Isn't that where Santana is from?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

We both sat up, Sam pulling me into his arms as we listened to the anchorman, concern molded on both our faces. Apparently, the shooting, which happened in front of a convenience store, was drug-affiliated.

"What? I knew Lima Heights was bad, but…" I trailed in disbelief.

Sam raised a finger to point at the screen.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that store. That's down the street from Santana's house. We _went_ to that store."

I realize how selfish it sounds in retrospect, my concern for Santana's safety was overridden by a pang of jealousy- unwarranted, of course...but for a little while, I had almost forgotten that he briefly dated Santana. Not wanting to pry, I never asked if they'd slept together. I'd just hoped that if they had, he would tell me. It was likely. Santana was…loose…and Quinn blue-balled Sam throughout their entire relationship. It was very possible that Santana, out of boredom, seduced Sam…and that he, out of vulnerability, said yes… and that they had made a trip to that store to buy condoms. His voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Babe?"

I turned to him.

"Huh?"

"I said maybe we should call Santana and see if she's all right."

It shouldn't have, but this caused my jealously to flare. I picked up the phone from the side table and nearly dropped it into his palm.

"Here. You go ahead and check on her. I'm going to use the bathroom."

He looked up at me wordlessly as I arose, his mouth slightly agape. He was good at picking up when something was wrong, though it always took him a while to figure out what.

"Uh…o-okay…"

I stomped up the stairs to the bathroom. Trapping myself in a room with a mirror was not the best idea. When I looked into it, my lip quivered. You see, my problem my problem was this: Whenever I looked in the mirror, I generally liked what I saw. I didn't consider myself drop-dead gorgeous (contrary to popular belief) but I didn't consider myself a dog either. I thought I was cute, and on a good day, pretty. But when I started to compare myself to Quinn and Santana… that was when I had a problem with what I saw looking back at me.

Even though I believed Sam when he told me he loved me and that I was beautiful, I knew he had to miss having Barbie and Teresa to show off. Everyone has that shallow side. I would have been lying if I told myself that walking around with someone as handsome as Sam didn't make me swell with pride. But of course, he was so much more than his looks… In Quinn and Santana's case…if they were more than pretty faces, they really didn't like to show it. I guess that was where the line was drawn.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Cedes?"

It was Sam. His voice was soft and unsure.

"Come in…" I said weakly.

The door swung open and when his eyes fell upon my face, a look of deep concern creased his brow.

"Baby, why are you crying? Are you all right?"

I turned back to the mirror. I didn't realize it, but some time between looking away from the mirror and Sam coming in, I had begun crying.

"I'm…I'm fine…"

His hands held my face, thumbs brushing away my tears. His eyes bore into mine.

"Oh, babe… Come here."

His arms squeezed me to him. I felt his chin rest atop my head.

"I'm just… worried about Santana…" I said softly, which wasn't _completely_ a lie…

I just didn't specify in which context.

He whispered softly, rocking me from side to side.

"I just got off the phone with her, Cedes, she's fine… Don't cry. Please. It kinda breaks my heart…"

He kissed my forehead and looked down at me again with a soft, comforting smile.

"Sorry, I must be PMSing or something, Sam. I'm fine. I promise."

I looked up into his eyes and I _was_ fine… for the time being.

He grinned, "I love you so much that I won't even say 'ew!'" nudging me playfully.

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Oh shut up and come watch _Firefly_ with me before I change my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

"…Yeah, so, when he pulled the gun out I was like, 'Look, bitch. If you points that shit all up in my face, you're gonna be fishing it out of your ass.' Psssht. Lopez don't play that."

Sam turned around in his chair with a doubtful arch of his eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't even near the gunshots…"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I said I didn't _get shot_, Mick Jagger. Turn it back around," she said with a lazy swivel of her wrist, "Up out my business."

Normally, I'd be heading the "Whatever Comes Out of Santana's Mouth Is Irrelevant" campaign. I'd probably be wearing a button. But I was still a little irked from the other night. Emotions were running high. And let's face it- I probably _was_ PMSing.

"Santana, I know you feel the need to be an insufferable bitch all the time, but I'm gonna have to ask that you check yourself when you're talking to _my_ man."

She cocked her head with a bemused smirk.

"Speaking of which, how are my sloppy seconds? I normally don't donate to charity."

"Kiss my ass, J-Ho."

"Kiss _my_ ass, Della Reese. Better yet, why don't you kiss Sam? It's virtually the same thing…"

I'd originally thought that Santana was making some sort of lame crack at the size of Sam's lips, but the way his cheeks burned with color and he squirmed in his seat…

"Sam, what does she mean by that?" I asked softly, but firmly as I turned to him.

Santana laughed cruelly from behind us, "That's right, baby! Tastes like _arroz con pollo_!"

He avoided my eyes as quietly murmured, "After glee club, babe. We'll talk about- Cedes! CEDES!"

But I was already halfway out the door. I nearly bowled over Mr. Schue as he entered, but I was too embarrassed and hurt to even think about apologizing. My boyfriend of over five months, who hadn't even seen me sans a bra, had his mouth on Santana's…I didn't even want to know the exact details.

"Mercedes, wait! Baby!"

It was Sam, several feet behind me in the hallway. But I couldn't look at him right now. I couldn't talk about the disgusting details. Even worse, I'd just been made a complete fool of in front of the entire glee club. Our "friends" who were supposed to be supportive, but had likely been whispering the moment we announced we were together... They heard all that. It was like a double slap in the face. I made a beeline for the girls' bathroom…

I didn't think he would actually follow me in.

"Baby, please just listen to me…"

I felt him clasp my shoulder from behind, and he spun me around to face him.

"Sam, what the hell? You can't be in here…"

Sam leaned down to meet me at eye-level.

"Do you think I give a damn about that? Just let me explain…"

I shook my head. Anything he could say would only make it worse.

"No, Sam, it's all right. You dated her. It's none of my business."

"But you're upset, so it most definitely isn't all right. You almost ran over Mr. Schue."

His eyes twinkled in a way that told me he was suppressing a soft smile. I couldn't help but be amused at the look of horror that must have been on Mr. Schuester's face when it looked like he and I would meet in a head-on collision.

I sighed and looked up at Sam.

"Are we really gonna do this in the girls' bathroom?"

"No, we're not going to do this in the bathroom. We're skipping glee club and we're doing this at your place. C'mon…"

Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he took my hand in his, waiting for me to accept his offer. I looked at him skeptically.

"Mr. Schue will understand," Sam shrugged reassuringly, "Please?"

"What about work?"

"I have a later shift. Not expected there 'til a couple hours after glee club ends anyway."

With another sigh, I followed him out to the parking lot.

After promising he would drive me to school the next morning, Sam and I pulled off for my house. The ride was virtually silent, aside from, "Your parents home?" and "No."

I wasn't angry at Sam… Okay, I was a little bit. I wished he would have told me about the extent of his physical relationship with Santana before I had to find out in front of God and the whole glee club. But that wasn't what was really bothering me. Sam and I connected on an emotional level that transcended the typical high school relationship. It was deeper than what he had with Quinn and damn sure deeper than what he had with Santana. But the thing that bothered me the most was that even though she didn't give a rat's ass about Sam, Santana got to enjoy a part of him that I didn't. Even though it was my fault… I regretted all the times I pushed his hands away.

We didn't say a word until were in my bedroom, and Sam had shut the door behind us. There was nobody in the house, but the gesture made me feel safe. He knew this.

"So…" he began tentatively.

I looked up at him, replying curtly, "So?"

He flopped beside me on the bed.

"It feels like forever ago. It was after Rachel's party, and we were shitfaced drunk, and I barely remember it."

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked bluntly.

Sam shook his head fervently.

"No, I swear. Well…not intercourse. I'm still a virgin…" he admitted sheepishly.

I don't know why, but a sudden rush of calm fell over me at this revelation.

"Well…Good," I nodded, not sure of what else I could say.

"It was just my mouth and fingers," he continued, hoping to reassure me, but the details caused my stomach to turn.

"Okay…"

Sam wrapped me in his arms, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"It meant absolutely nothing. And she insulted me all the way through it. And I freaked out for the next two weeks because I thought she gave me mouth herpes."

I couldn't help but snort at this. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled my hair.

"_Arroz con pollo_ my ass…" I smirked against his chest, into the soft fabric of his red letterman's jacket.

His lips dropped down to my ear as he whispered, "I bet you taste like honey…"

I felt that familiar pang between my thighs… When Sam's lips trailed my neck, I let out a soft little gasp.

"I love you and only you, Mercedes Jones…" he breathed against my pulse point, "I _want_ you and only you…"

The skin slipped between his lips, his tongue running along it as he sucked softly. His nimble fingers trickled up and down my back, causing me to arch up, nearly falling back on the bed. But his strength held me, lowering me steadily.

Sam hovered over me a long while, holding my cheek, smiling softly- reassuringly before leaning in and kissing me slowly. We tasted each other's mouths (his tasted like grapes and cherry Chapstick), moaning softly. Sam maneuvered his weight on top of me. I felt secure but not crushed.

His tongue flitted against mine, gently and playfully at first, but the longer our mouths stayed connected, the more passionately his tongue massaged mine. He slowly sucked my tongue between his lips as his fingertips dragged along my sides, and the outer line of my thigh. Sam knew very well how responsive I was to slow, teasing touches… When I arched my back, he grinned down at me triumphantly.

"Are you getting all hot and bothered Miss Jones?"

I smirked back up at him, nearly breathless, "Yeah- I'm bothered that you stopped."

He laughed, giving me a tender look before his lips resumed their place on my neck. They slurped a path to my cleavage, which peeked out of the V of my t-shirt. I began to get that nagging sensation between my thighs as his tongue slid over my skin.

"Sam…" my voice sounded a little scared, "maybe we should…slow…"

I lost my train of thought when he lifted my leg to wrap around his waist, pressing his already rock-hard manhood into me. He looked down into my eyes… I got lost in his gaze… His big, green eyes drilled into me.

"Hey," he said softly, "we don't have to go all the way… I just want to do something for you…"

I hesitated, taking a deep breath. Despite the heat between us, my insecurities managed to peek back out again.

"Something like…what you did to Santana?"

Sam shook his head and smiled softly, "It won't be like what I did with Santana… Because _I love you_…" he whispered, making sure to enunciate each word as he stroked my chin, "And I'm stone cold sober."

I laughed a little at this and his smile widened.

"So..?" he asked hopefully, hand gently rubbing my thigh.

"So?" I quipped innocently.

I felt Sam's hands slight up to the waistband of my leggings, thumbs hooking into the elastic.

"So…Can I take these off?"

I studied his comically pleading face as I chewed my lip…

"Oh, what the hell."

My pants were off literally about a second after I gave him the green light. He hadn't even asked me to lift my hips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Somebody's an eager beaver…"

Sam slung one of my legs over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

"Eager for _your_ beaver…"

I shook my head, almost embarrassed for him.

"Never say that again, Evans. Never again."

Sam's lips slid from my ankle, up my calf, to the crease at the back of my knee, causing me to gasp and arch upward, his eyes never leaving mine.

"…Okay, you can say whatever you want…" I breathed shakily.

He began to trail a line of kisses up my inner thigh, to the junction where my leg met my...area. His lips fell dangerously close to my panties, but he pulled away just in time, repeating with the other leg. Sam paused once more when he almost reached his destination. He paused to link gazes once more. He wanted me to be watching him when he leaned down and pressed his lips to the center of my panties. I whimpered helplessly, the eroticism of the action causing a deep pang inside me. His warm breath lingered there as he peeled my panties off slowly. His eyes lit up like he had laid them on the Holy Grail.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered in awe, his breath tickling against me.

I was nearly breathless with anticipation. My head was pounding. I felt the tip of his finger swipe across me first, downward, then up, then down again, gathering from the pool of juice that had accumulated on me. When he timidly brought his finger to his mouth I let out a soft groan of arousal. Part of me just couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like I was watching a dirty movie…but I liked it.

Sam leaned in and kissed me softly between my legs once more, sans the panties. He kissed it softly at first, then picked up with gusto, moaning gently into me.

He mumbled into me, "Mmm, you taste so good…"

I was on the bed moaning and writhing like crazy. I'd never experienced anything like that. Sure, I touched myself before but this was… this was… _intense._ Especially when he began to involve his tongue, snaking it out and flicking it against my clit, which was throbbing and burning with excitement.

"Oh my God, Sam…" I groaned out in a voice I barely recognized as my own.

His tongue made lapping sounds, reinforcing his enthusiasm.

"It's like candy, baby… Mmm."

When he added his fingers to the equation I melted. I was like putty. I couldn't even form real words anymore. His index and middle fingers probed me tentatively at first, but as he found a rhythm, they curled up and wiggled inside of me in ways that, paired with his lips wrapped around my clit, had me shaking on the bed. Like nearly full-on convulsing. Sam's hands were pretty big, and his fingers were longish and made me feel much fuller than when I touched myself. He sucked on me like he was starving. His mouth was so hot and soft… His fingers jabbed up into what I guessed was my G-spot, seeing it felt particularly amazing when he pressed into that area. After just a few minute of this, I could feel the wonderful tell-tale burning in my belly…

"Sam!" I cried out, my words slurring slightly, "I think I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me, Cedes…" he groaned greedily into me, doubling his efforts.

My body shook and tensed, overtaken with the spasms as I released into his awaiting mouth, onto his fingers...I curled upward, muscles clenched so tight, only to flop back down on the bed limply, unable to move. Sam stayed where he was even after I had peaked, placing light, sweet kisses all over the area he had just lit ablaze. I just lay there in awe, staring up at my bedroom ceiling. It was all I _could_ do.

By the time I was finally coherent enough to speak, Sam had crawled his way back up to me wearing a huge grin, like he was the one who had just been pleasured.

"I love you," he whispered as he stroked my hair.

I just stared at him in awe. He couldn't be real. Sam Evans had to be a figment of my imagination. This was a coma-dream.

"I love you, too… Jesus, baby, where did you learn that?"

His face, already flushed with red, blushed even deeper as he shrugged sheepishly.

"I, uh… I watch a lot of porn…" he admitted.

"Well, thank you, porn…"

I would have laughed with my words but I was far too dazed still. Sam just grinned and kissed me passionately. I could feel his excitement pressed against my thigh through his jeans. I started to sober…Was it my turn? I realized that I hadn't the slightest clue what to do… Well, obviously I knew the mechanics, but as far as technique, I was lost… Thankfully, Sam's phone buzzed anyway.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at the message he'd just received.

"Fuuuuuck! We couldn't have been here that long! Shit!"

I frowned as he crawled off of me, picking up his jacket and slipping it back on.

"What is it?"

He shook his head regretfully.

"I'm sorry, baby, that was my boss. I'm late."

"But you said you-"

"I must have lost track of time," he said as he stood.

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry, baby. I'll call you tonight, and I'm still picking you up in the morning. You know I'm sorry to leave like this…I'll let myself out. Love you, babe."

I pouted as I waved and said, "Bye, baby…" watching him leave.

Even though I definitely drew the long straw out of the deal (not being the one left hanging with a hard-on the size of a Hummer) I still felt somehow cheated. But I bucked up. At least this gave me time to prepare.


End file.
